The invention relates to a heat exchanger for transferring the heat contents of a warm medium to a liquid to be heated, with a substantially upright insulated outer jacket and a heat conducting body that guides the flow of the cooling liquid and that extends in the interior of an inner space surrounded by the outer jacket.
Heat exchangers of this type serve particularly for the reclaiming of heat from heated cooling media, from waste water and from naturally warm media. Their heat contents could have been heretofore utilized only with difficulty. Attempts at the reclaiming of this heat have been only very reluctantly realized in practice, inasmuch as the investment expenditures were very high in comparison to the reclaimed heat. In view of the relatively small temperature gradient, it was necessary, as a rule, to operate with large heating surfaces. Recently, the considerations for the construction of heat exchangers which are suited for these purposes have again gained in importance in view of the rising costs of energy and increasing demands for environmental protection.